Keys of computing devices typically include switches used to provide input to a processor of the electronic devices. For example, keys are used to activate the switches of a computer keyboard. The keys typically include a symbol, such as a letter, a number, or a combination of these, which indicates the function or association of the switch that is activated by that particular key. For example, on a keyboard, when the key marked with the letter “a” is depressed, the switch associated with the “a” key is actuated. Many keyboards also include a row of functions keys, such as “F1” through “F12.” Typically the function keys are located above the main keys (i.e. the QWERTY keys) of the keyboard. Often times function keys initiate predetermined processes. For example, when the keyboard is in communication with a word processor or a computer that is running word processing software, the depression of an “F5” key and the associated actuation of the “F5” switch may initiate a “Find-and-Replace” function for the document.
Some keyboards include individual keys that are supported by an underlying structure. For example, sometimes a scissor mechanism is used to support the keycap (i.e. the portion of the key visible to a user) of the key. The scissor mechanisms can include a pair or arms that are pivotally coupled to each other. The scissor mechanisms can help prevent the keycaps from rocking or tilting. The scissor mechanisms are configured to remain in an expanded configuration when the keycap is not being depressed by a user and are configured to assume a contracted configuration when the keycap is depressed by a user.
The structures that underlie keycaps offer a tactile response (i.e. a snappy feel) that gives feedback to users as they type. These structures, however, can take up space. Specifically, the underlying structures can add to the thickness of an input device, such as a keyboard. Furthermore, special keys, like the function keys, often make the keyboard appear crowded and increase the footprint of the computing device.